Visita inesperada
by 050489
Summary: Ed y Al tienen que ir a ver a su maestra y de paso le hacen una visita a su amiga de la infancia. Ed se comporta de un modo extraño con Winry...[[EDXWIN]]
1. Visita inesperada

**Capítulo 1 – Visita inesperada **

Winry – dijo el dueño de la tienda de automails en la que Winry estaba desde hace dos años – ahí vienen la armadura y el rubio ese tan guapo….(el dueño de la tienda es gay, para quien no haya leido el manga)

La chica sonrió y se levantó corriendo de la mesa de trabajo para ir a recibirles. Antes de llegar a la puerta de paró en seco. Si están aquí significa…-pensó. Sintió ira recorrer su cuerpo y siguió caminando hasta la puerta dando fuertes pisadas. Abrió la puerta con fuerza y miró primero a Al con una sonrisa.

Hola Al, me alegro de verte-dijo Winry sonriente

Lo mismo digo-le respondió Al inclinándose ligeramente

Depués miró con furia a Ed

Hola Ed…-dijo en un tono borde

¿A que viene esa mirada?-preguntó Ed molesto

¡Enséñamelo!- dijo Winry en un tono amenazante

¿El que?-preguntó Ed sin entender

¡Tu automail!-dijo ella

Ed se subió la manga de su chaqueta y se lo enseño soltando un bufido.

Winry se quedó mirando la prótesis, intentando buscarle algún rasguño. Encontró varios arañazos en la parte exterior, pero eso era normal con el tipo de vida que llevaban esos dos.

Muevelo-le ordenó Winry a Ed

Ed suspiró de nuevo y flexionó el codo de su brazo de metal. Winry se quedó unos segundos sin hablar, se preguntaba por qué estaban aquí los hermanos Elric si no era para arreglar el brazo de Ed. Se puso en lo peor y se imaginó alguna mala noticia.

¿Winry?-preguntó Al al observar la expresión de preocupación en la cara de su amiga.

No..no está roto…-dijo al fin mirando al suelo

Si está roto te enfadas y me pegas y si no lo está te deprimes…¡no hay quien te entienda!-dijo Ed alzando la voz-La próxima vez no pasaremos a visitarte

¿Visitarme?-preguntó Winry sorprendida

Mi hermano y yo teníamos que ir a casa de la maestra para preguntarle sobre la puerta y la piedra filosofal y mi hermano propuso que…-comenzó a decir Al. Pero rápidamente fue cortado por su hermano.

Y yo propuse no pararnos, pero Al se empeñó en visitarte-dijo Ed

Al lo miró sorprendido, sabía perfectamente que su hermano estaba mintiendo. Él mismo fue quien propuso ir a visitar a Winry.

Es la primera vez que me visitais sin un motivo…-dijo Winry-me alegro de que lo hayan hecho. La chica les dedicó una amable sonrisa a los Elric. Hasta ahora nunca la habían visitado porque sí, y el hecho de que lo hicieran ahora le pareció un tanto sospechoso, pero estaba tan contenta y agradecida que decidió no pensar en ello.

Pasad, os invitaré a un té-dijo Winry haciéndoles una seña para que la siguieran.

0000000000

¿Cómo te va tu negocio?-preguntó Al

La verdad es que estoy muy feliz-dijo Winry-aquí me siento necesitada todo el tiempo y la gente es muy amable conmigo. ¿Qué tal habeis estado vosotros?

Normal –contestó Ed secamente

Bastante bien, últimamente no nos metemos en líos-dijo Al

Viendo el brazo de Ed esta vez me lo creo…-dijo Winry.

Nosotros deberíamos irnos al hotel a reservar una habitación y a dejar el equipaje-dijo Ed poniéndose en pie.

Si quereis puedo preguntarle al señor Garfield (el dueño de la tienda, sólo sale en el manga) si tiene alguna habitación para vosotros.

No hace falta, sabes que para mí el dinero no es problema…-dijo Ed-Vámonos Al.

Hasta luego Winry, luego te recogemos para cenar juntos-dijo Al.

Muy bien-dijo Winry sonriendo.

Ed y Al salieron de la tienda de automails y caminaron hacia el hostal de Rush Valley.

Nii-san (hermano) –dijo Al mientras caminaban -¿por qué le has mentido a Winry?

No sé de que me hablas…-contestó Ed haciéndose el tonto.

Lo sabes perfectamente…-le reprochó Al.

Ah…eso…-dijo fingiendo que se acababa de acordar- es para que Winry no se piense cosas raras…

¿Cosas raras?-preguntó Al

Si…-dijo Ed dudando si confesarle a su hermano la escena más bochornosa de su vida. Se detuvo y miró a su hermano algo sonrojado- Al…¿tu crees que…? Quiero decir…Mi forma de actuar hacia Winry….

Al sonrió para sus adentros – No te preocupes, eres tan raro que no creo que nadie más que Riza piense que te gusta Winry.

¡¡¡¿¿Lo sabes???!!!-dijo Ed sobresaltado

Al se rio ante su reacción - Si, Riza me preguntó que si la amabas. Después me contó que al preguntártelo a ti te habías puesto muy nervioso y que eso le había llevado a pensar que había acertado.(En el manga hay una escena en la que Riza le pregunta a Ed si ama a Winry porque se da cuenta de que siempre la protege incluso con su propia vida)

Ed se puso colorado y frunció el ceño – Maldita bocazas…

No te enfades-dijo su hermano-yo ya lo pensaba antes de que Riza me contara nada.

¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!-dijo Ed alterado-¿Qué ya lo pensabas?

Esa forma de fastidiaros el uno al otro lo dice todo-dijo Al

¡¡¡Si la fastidio es porque me saca de quicio con sus tonterías sobre la mecanica!!!Y sus berrinches, sus golpes mortales con la llave inglesa, su forma de mirarme cuando se enfada…-Ed comenzó a bajar el tono de voz y Al volvió a reirse.

¿De qué te ries idiota?-preguntó Ed molesto

De nada…-dijo Al negando con la cabeza.

¡No me gusta¡Fin de la conversación!-dijo Ed caminando más deprisa.

Tranquilo…Winry no se ha dado cuenta de nada…-dijo Al- y tu tampoco…

Ed alzó una ceja y miró a su hermano.

¿De qué no me he dado cuenta?-dijo Ed.

De nada…no te das cuenta de nada…-dijo Al negando con la cabeza.

No Al¿de qué?-preguntó curioso Ed-¿de qué no me he dado cuenta?

Que lástima, la conversación ya había terminado…-dijo Al intentando fastidiarlo.

Vamos, no seas asi, tú eres el bueno-rogó Ed.

¡Anda! Ahí está el hostal-dijo Al ignorando a su hermano.

El hermano mayor corrió hasta el hostal dejando atrás a su confundido hermano.

0000000000000000000

¡Winry!¡Ya estamos aquí!-llamó Al desde el exterior de la tienda.

¡Voyyyy!-dijo Winry desde dentro.

Ah…siempre igual-se quejó Ed- siempre tenemos que espe-----

Ed se quedó embobado cuando Winry salió a su encuentro. Al también se quedó mirando a la chica, que llevaba un vestido blanco de tirantes que le llegaba por las rodillas y el pelo suelto. En sus pies llevaba unas botas marrones no muy altas que resaltaban sus bonitas piernas.

Ya estoy-dijo sonriente.

Va-vamonos ya-dijo Ed dándose la vuelta para que Winry no viera su cara de atontado.

Winry y Al le siguieron y caminaron hasta un modesto restaurante especializado en comida del este.

Durante la cena, Al y Winry conversaron animadamente, pero Ed se mantenía distante. Evitaba la mirada de Winry y cuando intervenía en la conversación era para fastidiar a Winry.

¡Basta ya Ed!-protestó Winry-¡llevas toda la noche metiéndote conmigo!¿qué narices te pasa?

Ed miró hacia otro lado – No me pasa nada, simplemente tus chorradas de mecánica no me interesan…-dijo sin inmutarse.

Winry no aguantó más y se puso en pie con cara de enfado –¡Eres…eres un idiota Ed!-gritó. Después salió del restaurante intentando contener las lágrimas.

¡Nii-san!-le gritó Al a su hermano-¿Se puede saber a que viene ese trato hacia Winry?

Tu mismo lo dijiste Al, la gente está siempre diciendo que me gusta Winry y estoy harto-dijo Ed-Y lo que menos quiero es que Winry también lo piense…

¿Y sólo por eso vas a tratar mal a tu mejor amiga?-preguntó Al enfadado-Winry tiene razón, eres un idiota-dijo poniéndose en pie-Para que lo sepas, Winry se preocupa mucho por ti. Y si está aquí, a kilómetros de su hogar, es porque quiere aprender para mejorar tu automail. Acto seguido salió de allí en busca de Winry.

Ed se quedó allí solo meditando en lo que le había dicho su hermano. Sabía que Al estaba en lo cierto, Winry no se merecía ese trato después de todo lo que hacía por él.

Se maldijo así mismo y salió en busca de los otros dos, pero se detuvo al verles entrar totalmente empapados.

¿Está lloviendo?-preguntó Ed.

Al asintió. Winry por su parte ignoró a Ed y miró por el cristal del restaurante.

El trio esperó unos minutos a ver si dejaba de llover pero no había manera. Cada vez llovía más.

Winry-dijo Al-si quieres puedes quedarte en nuestro hostal, está a solo unos metros de aquí. Nosotros te pagaremos la habitación.

Gracias Al-dijo Winry-pero no quiero aburriros con mis chorradas de mecánica. Esto último lo dijo mirando a Ed con frialdad.

Ed se sintió culpable y agachó la cabeza.

…-Winry se quedó callada unos instantes-Parece que no hay otra opción…me quedaré esta noche en vuestro hostal.

Los tres jóvenes corrieron desde el restaurante al hostal y aunque sólo tardaron medio minuto, llegaron totalmente empapados. Se limpiaron los pies y se acercaron hasta el mostrador, donde pidieron una habitación individual para Winry.

Buenas noches Winry-dijo Al cuando llegaron a la habitación de la chica.

Buenas noches -dijo ella.


	2. Los sentimientos de el

**2 – Los sentimientos de el  
**

Ed, ya tumbado en la cama de su habitación, era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Aunque se había disculpado con ella, todavía se sentía mal por haberse comportado así.

¿Por qué no vas a su habitación y se lo explicas?-dijo Al

¿El que?-dijo Ed.

El porqué te has comportado así-aclaró Al-y de paso le pides perdón.

¿Estás loco?-preguntó Ed exaltado-si le explico la razón pensará que me gusta.

¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?-preguntó inocente su hermano.

¡Pues que no me gusta!-gritó colorado Ed.

Ya estamos otra vez…-dijo Al en un suspiro-¿Por qué no lo aceptas? Si te molesta tanto que la gente sospeche que te gusta Winry es porque sabes que es verdad.

….-Ed no contestó, simplemente se puso tan colorado ante la explicación totalmente acertada de su hermano.

Además, no eres el único que pasa por eso…-dijo Al.

¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Ed intrigado.

La gente también sospecha que le gustas a Winry…

¿D-De verdad?-preguntó el mayor de los Elric con un brillo en los ojos

Al asintió – Yo ya lo sospechaba desde hace tiempo…pero hace poco la abuela me contó que ella también lo sospechaba por su extraño comportamiento…-aclaró Al.

¿Extraño comportamiento?-dijo Ed

Bueno…la verdad es que la principal razón por la que la abuela lo piensa es porque cuando Winry se fue aprovechó para buscar su diario…-dijo Al

¿Y lo encontró?

Al asintió.

¡¿Y qué ponia?!¿Algo…?-Ed se sonrojó- ¿Ponía algo de mi…?

Al se rió –La abuela no quiso decirme nada. Además¡bastantes pistas te he dado ya para que te decidas de una vez a decirle lo que sientes!

Ed se sonrojó aún más-¡ni hablar¡no pienso decirle nada!

Peor para ti…-dijo Al mirando hacia el techo.

Agrrrrr-bufó Ed mientras se revolvía el pelo con nerviosismo-Está bien-dijo poniéndose en pie-iré a hablar con ella…¡pero no le voy a decir nada de que me gusta!¡solo voy a disculparme por lo de antes!

Ed salió de su habitación dando un portazo y se acercó a la puerta de Winry, que estaba dos habitaciones más allá de la suya. Se quedó parado en frente de la puerta pensando en las palabras adecuadas pero ninguna disculpa le parecía apropiada. Suspiró y se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero algo le hizo detenerse. Acercó su oreja a la puerta y efectivamente comprobó que había escuchado bien: Winry estaba llorando.

No pudo evitar sentirse culpable y sin saber que decir aún, no dudo en llamar.

Toc Toc

¿Winry…?-preguntó con delicadeza. Los llantos de la chica pararon.

¿…Ed?-preguntó ella confundida-¿Eres tu?

Si…soy yo…¿puedo pasar? –preguntó Ed-necesito hablar contigo…

Pero Winry no contestó.

Por favor…-volvió a pedir Ed. Segundos después escuchó el crujido de la cama y unos pasos que se acercaban.

Winry abrió lentamente la puerta y se encontró con la mirada de arrepentimiento de Ed. Se echó a un lado para que Ed pasara y lo invitó a sentarse en el sofá de la habitación.

Yo…quería pedirte perdón por mi comportamiento de esta noche…-dijo Ed mirando al suelo.

Winry, que estaba sentada en la cama en frente de Ed, también tenía la vista clavada en el suelo.

De verdad que no quería hacerte enfadar…lo siento…-se volvió a disculpar el chico.

Ambos levantaron la vista y se miraron a los ojos unos instantes. Después Ed bajó la vista con las mejillas muy coloradas mientras ella seguía mirándole.

Bueno…sólo quería decirte eso…ya me voy…-dijo Ed poniéndose en pie – mañana te veo…-dijo mirando a la chica - ¿Winry…?-preguntó al verla llorar.

Ed se acercó a ella y se arrodilló en frente suya –Winry…perdoname, soy un idiota…ni siquiera sé como disculparme…

Ella negó con la cabeza-No..no es eso…-dijo entre sollozos-es que…es que por una vez me gustaría escuchar alguna palabra amable de tu parte…me hubiera conformado con un "bonito vestido Winry" o "¿Qué tal estás Winry…?"…pero nunca…tu nunca lo haces…

Ed sintió dolor en su pecho. Era cierto, con todo lo que la amaba y nunca le había dicho nada bonito.

Winry…yo…-dijo con un leve tono de voz.

¿Por qué eres así conmigo Ed?-dijo Winry mirando a Ed furiosa.

Ed se quedo parado pensando en una buena respuesta pero tal situación le impedía pensar. Tan solo pudo quedarse allí mirando a la chica con cara de idiota.

Ya veo…-dijo Winry. Después se levantó y salió de su habitación mientras Ed, incapaz de reaccionar, miraba como se marchaba.

Winry…-susurró después del portazo que dio la chica al salir.

Cuando ya estuvo solo en la habitación, Ed se llevó las manos a la cara maldiciendo su cobardía. Tras unos minutos de arrepentimiento, levantó la vista y comprobó que aún seguía en la habitación de Winry. Inconscientemente dirigió la vista a su cama. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba tumbado sobre las sábanas oliendo el perfume de Winry. Al apoyar su mejilla en la almohada notó que había pequeñas zonas mojadas con las lágrimas de la chica. Sintió odio por si mismo y sin pensarlo salió corriendo de la habitación para buscar a Winry.


	3. los sentimientos de ella

**3 – Los sentimientos de ella**

Winry bajó corriendo por las escaleras del hostal con intención de salir a la calle, pero al llegar a las puertas miró por el cristal y se encontró con que aún llovía a cántaros.

Miró al piso de arriba, pensando en la opción de volver a su habitación, pero con quien menos quería era encontrarse era con Ed, por el que desde hace tiempo sabía que sentía algo más que amistad.

¡Winry!-escuchó gritar desde las escaleras. Se dio la vuelta y comprobó que era Ed. El chico corrió hasta ella y se detuvo a un metro suyo.

Hay una razón por la que me comporto así-dijo mirando a la chica con decisión-por favor vuelve a la habitación y te lo explicaré todo.

Ella sabía perfectamente que no podía decirle que no a esos ojos dorados y no tuvo más remedio que acceder.

0000000000000

Te escucho-dijo Winry acomodandose de nuevo en su cama.

Verás…últimamente…todo el mundo sospecha que…que tu y yo…-dijo Ed con dificultad desde el sofá-que tu y yo estamos juntos.

Tras terminar la frase se puso colorado al máximo y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

Winry sonrió ligeramente.

Con que era por eso…-dijo finalmente Winry.

Ed asintió.

Idiota…¿crees que me merezco que me trates mal solo por el qué dirán?-dijo Winry molesta.

No, claro que no…-dijo Ed enseguida-es sólo que yo soy un cobarde…

Pues sí, lo eres-recalcó Winry-¡y un imbecil también!¡y un enano!

Oye…-dijo Ed intentando calmarse-te estás pasando…

¿Ah si?-preguntó Winry en un tono burlesco-¡microjudia!

¡Plaf! – una cojín acabó estampado en la cara de Ed mientras de fondo se escuchaban las carcajadas de Winry.

Serás…-dijo Ed frunciendo el ceño.

¿Qué pasa pulguita?¿Te ha aplastado el cojín? Jajaja…-se burló Winry.

Ed se olvidó por completo de lo que estaban hablando y le tiró el cojín a Winry.

¡Comete esa!-gritó el chico al ver que le había dado en la cara.

Winry se puso en pie y cogió todos los cocines que pudo para tirárselos a Ed mientras el la perseguía por la habitación intentando detenerla sin éxito.

¿Qué pasa enano?¿Tienes las piernas tan cortas que eres incapaz de cogerme?-dijo ella provocándole.

GRRRRRRRRRRR…-gruñó Ed acelerando el ritmo. Finalmente Winry se quedó sin cojines para tirarle a Ed y él aprovechó para acorralarla contra la pared.

¿Y ahora que vas a hacer listilla?-dijo Ed respirando con dificultad. La chica también tenía la respiración agitada pero con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Esto…-dijo Winry acercando rápidamente sus labios a los del chico dejándole en estado de shock.

Al separarse se miraron con las mejillas sonrojadas, especialmente Winry. Ed mas bien mantenía una expresión de sorpresa.

Me gustas Ed…-dijo Winry con timidez-me gustas mucho…

Ed parpadeó un par de veces incapaz de creer lo que acababa de oír.

Win-Winry…-dijo Ed colorado-yo..yo…

¡Nii-san!-dijo Al abriendo la puerta -¿Ocurre algo?

Los chicos se separaron rápidamente al oir la puerta para evitar que Al les viera en esa postura.

¡No pasa nada Al!-dijo Winry intentando parecer natural-¿Por qué iba a pasar algo?

Si eso, no nos estábamos besando ni nada…-dijo Ed.

Winry le miró con ojos asesinos. Será idiota…-pensó al oir la estúpida excusa de Ed.

Es que oí gritos y pensé que ya estabais discutiendo otra vez-dijo Al rascándose la cabeza-perdón por interumpir…

Al enseguida notó por el sonrojo de ambos lo que estaba pasando.

No te preocupes, no interrumpes nada. Si Ed ya se iba ¿verdad?-dijo Winry

¿Ah?-dijo Ed – Ah si, cierto…yo ya me iba…

000000000000000

¡Idiota!-gritó Ed a su hermano menor.

¡¡¡Gomen!!!(lo siento)-se disculpó su hermano-yo creía que os estabais peleando y no quería que la cosa fuera a peor…

Bueno…-dijo Ed colorado- al principio si que estábamos peleándonos…pero luego la acorralé y…

¿Y…?-preguntó curioso Al.

…Me besó Al…Winry me besó…-dijo Ed con cara de atolondrado.

¡¡¡Me alegro mucho por ti, nii-san!!!-dijo Al abrazándolo.

¡Al, para!-se quejó Ed-me haces daño.

Ah, lo siento-se disculpó Al soltando a su hermano-es por la emoción…

Ed sonrió y se acercó hasta la cama para tumbarse después boca arriba y con las manos en la nuca.

Y…le gusto Al…Winry me dijo que yo le gusto…-dijo aún con la misma cara.

Ah…¡menos mal!¡ya era hora de que le dijeras a Winry lo que sientes por ella!-dijo Al tumbándose en la cama de al lado.

….Bueno…-dijo Ed rascándose la cara con un dedo-no exactamente…

¿No exactamente?-preguntó el menor.

La verdad es que…yo no le dije que ella me gustaba…jeje-dijo Ed riéndose tontamente.

¡¿Qué?!-dijo Al sobresaltado-¿Eres idiota? Ahora Winry tiene que estar pasándolo muy mal…¿sabes lo que duele decirle a alguien lo que sientes y que no te respondan?

¡Fue por tu culpa idiota!-gritó Ed sentándose en la cama-si no hubieras aparecido se lo hubiera dicho.

¡Mentira!-dijo Al adoptando la misma postura que su hermano-Seguro que no se lo has dicho porque eres un cobarde.

¡Claro que no!

¡Claro que si!

¡Pues ahora mismo voy a decírselo!-dijo finalmente Ed poniéndose en pie.

¡Pues ya estás tardando!-dijo Al poniéndose también en pie y señalando la puerta.

0000000000

Ahh…-Winry no había dejado de suspirar desde que Ed se marchó de su habitación. Tumbada sobre su cama boca abajo, podía reconocer perfectamente el olor de Ed en sus sábanas. Le pareció que eran imaginaciones suyas ya que Ed no había tocado su cama…¿o si?

La mecánica no podía parar de pensar en aquel beso y, aunque no hubiera recibido una respuesta por parte del chico al confesarle sus sentimientos, se sentía mejor por haberlo soltado. Estaba algo deprimida porque Ed no le había contestado si, pero ella siempre supo que Ed no era esa clase de chicos que lo dejan todo por una chica. Winry sabía que Ed estaba demasiado ocupado con su viaje para prestarle atención a una admiradora.

Volvió a suspirar y se colocó de lado haciéndose un ovillo. Ed…-susurró antes de dormirse.


	4. los sentimientos de los dos

**4. Los sentimientos de ambos**

Toc toc

No contesta…-pensó Ed desde el otro lado de la puerta - ¿Winry…?

Preocupado, juntó sus manos y abrió la puerta con alquimia.

¿Winry…?-volvió a preguntar mientras abría lentamente la puerta. Todo estaba ocuro y apenas podía ver. Finalmente la encontró tumbada en su cama, durmiendo plácidamente.

Ed sonrió y se acercó lentamente a la cama. La observó dormir unos instantes, contemplando su belleza. No pudo evitar acariciar uno de sus cabellos de oro, suaves como la seda.

Pero acariciar su pelo le incitó a llevar la mano hasta su cara y acariciar su mejilla con suavidad. Con todo en silencio, Ed podía oir perfectamente la respiración de la chica, y lentamente fue acercando sus labios a los de ella hasta rozarlos con delicadeza, intentando no despertarla.

Tu también me gustas Winry…-le susurró antes de levantarse.

La chica sonrió internamente al oír aquello. Estaba despierta desde que Ed llamó por primera vez, pero quiso saber su reacción y disfrutó al sentir al chico mirándola y acariciándola con tanta ternira.

Ed estaba a punto de alejarse de la cama cuando sintió la cálida mano de Winry agarrándole de la muñeca.

Ed…-dijo con los ojos abiertos a medias-quédate aquí…duerme conmigo esta noche.

El chico se sonrojó y tragó saliva.

Pe-pero…-dijo tartamudeando.

Por favor…-rogó ella.

Bu-bueno…-dijo finalmente.

Ed se quitó la chaqueta, las botas y el cinturón y se metió en el lado libre de la cama, dando la espalda a Winry. Ella, al ver que no se acercaba, se dio la vuelta y abrazó al alquimista por detrás, pasando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura.

Al sentir el cuerpo de Winry tan pegado al suyo, Ed empezó a temblar. Winry sonrió al notar su reaccion y acercó sus labios al oido del chico.

Lo que me has dicho antes…¿era verdad?-preguntó –yo…¿te gusto…?

Ed volvió a tragar saliva y asintió-Si...me gustas mucho Winry…siempre me has gustado…

La chica se aferró más al cuerpo de él y besó su cuello con dulzura. Ed sintió un escalofrío al notar los labios de la chica recorriendo su cuello.

Con mucha vergüenza y las mejillas coloradas, Ed se dio la vuelta y miró a Winry a los ojos. Poco a poco, ambos se fueron acercando hasta juntar sus labios en un tierno beso.

Al separarse, se miraron unos instantes sonrojados y sonrieron.

0000000000000000

A la mañana siguiente, Al se acercó hasta la habitación de Winry y abrió un poco la puerta por pura curiosidad. Sonrió al verles a ambos abrazados y con una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros. Con el mismo cuidado con el que abrió la puerta, volvió a cerrarla para preparar las cosas del viaje.

Creo que las cosas van a cambiar mucho a partir de ahora…-pensó el joven Elric.


End file.
